iPod Shuffle OneShots
by thehybridmikaelson
Summary: Here I'll be posting one-shots based on songs my iPod's Shuffle feature has decided for me.
1. Index

iPod Shuffle One-Shots  
>Index<p>

Hey guys!

So, as of now, I am absolutely STUCK on my other story, Pawn (Zutara, Avatar: The Last Airbender), and am finding it impossible to write. Which is basically the same thing. But, the point is, I decided to do a iPod Shuffle one-shots thing.

Basically, I will be doing 7 (or maybe 10) one-shots. They'll mostly be Dramione, but I might also do Ronsy (Panald? IDK) or Hinny. Or Garry. I don't know what their couple names are, I'm just into Dramione. And Ronsy. Yeah. Ron-Pansy.

Anyways. I will now play the songs on my iPod and choose the (English, non-instrumental) songs.

Okay.

King of Anything - Sara Bareilles

When You Look Me In The Eyes - Jonas Brothers

Next 2 You - Chris Brown

Beat It - Michael Jackson

In Real Life - Demi Lovato

Breathe Again - Sara Bareilles

Overboard - Justin Bieber

Quiet - Demi Lovato

Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3

Tattoo - Jordin Sparks

Okay, so, look forward for the first chapter. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. King of Anything

iPod Shuffle One Shots  
>King of Anything<br>Sara Bareilles

**This one is... anti-RonMione. Because I do not approve of RonMione. And because this scenario, in my mind, just completely fits the song. I'd give ya'll a link to the song, but doesn't allow links. **

**Genre: Humor, Fluff.  
>Era: Post-War<br>Pairing: None, really.  
>Warnings: None. Clean story. =) Minor language... =**

**"You can't be serious, 'Mione!"**

Ron and Hermione were arguing... again. It wasn't particularly surprising, as they always argued, but one might think now that they weren't stuck in a tent with each other all the time or nearly dying of starvation, oh, and, going out, they might not argue so much.

Apparently, some things were never meant to be.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." She said, at which they switched; Ron was now glaring at her, Hermione glaring out of the window.

"You can't! It's... not safe! And Malfoy'll be there!" Ron said, a tone of authority that got on Hermione's nerves more than anything else _ever _did in his voice. Hermione huffed. Of _course._

"I'm going, Ron." She said, clenching her jaw. Didn't he understand that she wasn't there to ask permission, and that he didn't own her; if she wanted to go back to Hogwarts to complete her education like any good witch should do, then she would.

"It's not safe!" Ron repeated, angering Hermione. Hadn't fighting in a war proved that she could fight? Was Ronald Weasley seriously trying to tell her that she wasn't capable of protecting herself?

"I can take care of myself, Ron." She said, her voice higher than it usually was in her irritation.

"Look, 'Mione, all I'm saying is that I think - " Ron started, but Hermione, interrupted,

"I don't want to know what you think!"

Ron looked taken aback; this he hadn't expected. Hermione was usually the good, listening type of girlfriend. Which, in Hermione's mind, wasn't much different from the walk-all-over type of girlfriend. She always heard him out. This was a first in their relationship... Though, he couldn't say she had never interrupted him, angrily, before they had started dating.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, 'Mione." Ron said, then lifted a crumpet and started eating it like an animal. It seemed to Hermione that every time she got angry, it was like she was getting upset for no reason. And right after that, Ron would start eating in the disgusting way he _always did! _

"Ronald, I'm not here to ask you whether I can go to Hogwarts. I'm here to _tell_ you that I _am going _to Hogwarts to complete my education." She stated calmly. Ron's nostrils flared.

She was _what?_

"Fine. I'm not requesting you either, I'm telling you. You're not going to Hogwarts." He said, keeping his food down on his plate.

Hermione paled.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked, nearly close to tears-and hexing him to bits. Who gave him the right to make decisions for her?

Ron, thankfully, noticed and changed tack immediately.

"Think about it, 'Mione. The war's just ended, we're all a little bit tired. We've just been camping out in a tent a few months ago. Won't school be exhausting? And, besides, it's school! Who wants to go back to _school?_"

A glare from Hermione shut him up about _that._

"And what about us? What do I do when you're in Hogwarts?" Ron asked, trying to explain to her the many, many reasons she shouldn't go back to Hogwarts.

Hermione sighed loudly. "It's called a long-distance relationship, Ron." She said, trying her very best to be reasonable, and not lose her temper with Ron, as she was prone to do.

"I can't be in a long-distance relationship for _10 months, _Hermione! And, you know how things are..."

Hermione paled some more. Oh, she knew. Her nod was stiff and her jaw was clenched.

Being a war hero and one of the "Golden Trio", Ron had become very popular. And he loved every second of it.

Including the girls who were doing everything but literally throwing themselves at him. It was disgusting; girls who wouldn't have thrown him a second glance before the war were...

"So, that's why I shouldn't go to Hogwarts?" She asked with a tight smile.

Ron's smile was genuine as he sat back in his chair, making himself comfortable. She was _finally _seeing some sense.

"Exactly."

_Bloody... Patronizing... Idiot._

"I see. Nice meeting you, Ronald." Her tone was cold and clipped. Ron sat back up; something was wrong. She was standing up, preparing to leave. What was going on?

"I'm going to Hogwarts," she stated, quieting him from his retort with one upraised hand. "And consider this relationship over."

Well, no one-with the exception of Ron and Hermione themselves-could say that they hadn't seen it coming.

**Review? Thanks. =) **

**Next one'll be up tomorrow or so. =)**


	3. When You Look Me In The Eyes

iPod Shufle One Shots  
>When You Look Me In The Eyes<br>The Jonas Brothers

**Harry/Ginny, because I cannot imagine this song would suit any of the other couples I ship (imagine Ron telling Pansy or Draco telling Hermione, or even either of them thinking, that when Pansy/Hermione looked into their eyes and told them that they loved them, everything felt alright. Um, NO.) **

**Genre: Romance, humor. Or, well, I tried for the humor bit. Some angsty thinking.  
>Era: I think it counts in Hogwarts... Not sure.<br>Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
>Warning: Mild language, I guess. Not much or anything, but it's there.<br>**

Harry missed Ginny.

Really, these past few nights it'd been all he can think about.

Three months in this tent and he was already (secretly) considering leaving. Going back.

Maybe he'd go back, pretend to surrender himself to Voldemort and then kill him before he died. Fantastic plan, wasn't it? Bloody amazing.

If only it were that simple.

They still hadn't figured out how to destroy the one horcrux (he shot a dirty look at the large silver and green locket lying on the table, Hermione's fingers clasped around the chain) they had, and had no ideas whatsoever as to the location of the remaining three.

How long had it been since he had seen Ginny? How long would it be till he was with her again?

He didn't know.

"Go to sleep, Harry." Hermione was saying. He wasn't sure how she knew that he was awake, but she was right. He probably should be going to sleep. He turned over in his uncomfortable space, facing the wall of the tent, closing his eyes.

He vaguely remembered dreaming about Ginny the previous night. Maybe it had been because he had been thinking about her when he fell asleep... He couldn't remember the details of the dream, but there had been him and Ginny, and it had been a good dream.

But dreams could never take the place of actually being with her.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure whether to believe his eyes.<p>

Ginny was in their tent.

Hermione's eyes were wide, wand gripped tightly in hand. Ron was staring, his mouth open.

Harry didn't know what to think of it all.

"Ginny?" Ron shouted. Harry looked at Ron, then nodded quickly, agreeing, but he wasn't sure what exactly he was agreeing with.

"What're you doing here? It's not safe! Gin - "

But Ginny, ignoring Ron, dragged Harry outside the tent.

"Ginny, why are you here? It's dangerous. You should be in Hogwarts." He said quickly. She ignored him, too, for a few minutes, just intently staring into his eyes.

Then she hugged him. He hugged back, closing his eyes, willing his troubles to go away.

When she pulled away, she said,

"Harry. I love you." What she said after that was a little bit of a blur in Harry's head, because for the next few seconds, everything was perfect, they weren't standing outside an old tent in the middle of nowhere and the future seemed so much less bleak.

* * *

><p>The worst parts of good dreams was the bit where you woke up.<p>

**Review? Thank you! =)**


End file.
